The life of Samantha Eagle
by Sammy-Eagle
Summary: A little story about Severus Snape's life. It takes place between his own time at Hogwarts and the days Harry attends Hogwarts... NO HAPPY ENDING!


Well, this fic I wrote about a year ago, in Dutch. I found it yesterday, and I started to translate it, so I could put it here.

Enjoy! (and don't forget to review ;))

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 Hogwarts**

'_Sir,' I said quietly and shyly._

_I had detention for something I didn't do, but I didn't have the courage to say I didn't do it. And by the way, it wouldn't have mattered. I was tricked by the teacher's favourite student. I knocked on the door again, and he finally looked up._

'_You're ten minutes late,' he snapped, and he rose from where he was seated._

'_I was standing by the door for some time, knocking,' I tried, although I knew it wouldn't matter._

'_Yeah, of course. They all say so. Well, sit down. Professor McGonagall asked me to help you. Not that I will enjoy this much, but there's nothing I can do about it.'_

Yes, that was me, but if anyone showed a movie about my first year at Hogwarts, everyone will think about it as a joke. Almost no one remembered that I was that little, shy girl, that never stood up for herself in first year. I had totally changed in second year. No, in first year, actually. It had all started with that detention with Snape. He told me he was supposed to help me to stand up for myself. Why, I didn't know. He told me the first lesson that he was taunted when he was at school. To be honest, I didn't surprise me at all. But after a few times, it became clear to me why _he_ had to help me: no other teacher would've understood me as he did. That year, we became friends. Many students looked at me strangely when I said I liked him. A Gryffindor who said she liked the Head of Slytherin was weird, or so they thought. But, luckily, they didn't think that about me, and much had changed since that first year at Hogwarts. I became friends with a lot of boys and girls from Gryffindor. I had a lot of boyfriends, and the boys who hadn't been a boyfriend yet, were longing to be someday. And somehow, I missed something. The popularity I had built up was everything I had wanted in first year, but now I had it, I didn't want to be anything but the shy girl I was in first year. I was fed up with the popularity. I had friends who weren't real friends, and the boy I had had as boyfriends, hadn't been real boyfriends. I had had boyfriends because my so called friends wanted me to, not because I liked them so much. There was only one person I liked. And just that one person didn't want me. I thought he was amazing, and just because he didn't like me, I liked him even more. He was different from the other boys, he acted a lot more mature and didn't make any effort to make girls like him. He was my only friend, the only real friend I had.

I was standing in front of the mirror and was in doubt about my hair. I decided to do it in the way I that had been my favourite back in second year, and the one I hadn't used since the day Beth told me she didn't like it. I was fed up with always doing what Beth thought I had to do, I could care for myself by now.

Rapidly, I did my hair in two low tails, and decided I wouldn't use any makeup today: today I was doing what _I_ wanted, and nobody was going to tell me what to do.

I walked out of the bathroom and took my bag. I looked at it: the tiny, supposed-to-be-cool bag was hanging there, being grey and boring. I turned around and began looking in my suitcase. At last I found what I was looking for under a gigantic pile of empty nail polish bottles: my very green, so-not-cool-and-much-to-big bag. At least, that was what Beth had told me. I loved it. The yellow and orange flower was dangling cheerily from the zipper, and the yellow sun I had made myself, was pinned onto the bag. I stuffed my books in the bag and decided that I, if I wanted to be really myself today, would change into a nicer outfit. I took my long, black pants, with the wide legs and the red sweater I didn't wear for years. I changed quickly, and I looked in the large mirror, that was hanging on the door to the bathroom. I was ready to shock Hogwarts. I turned, walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

Firstly, no one noticed that I had entered the common room, but when I walked to Pete, my 'boyfriend', people started whispering. I could literally hear what they were saying.

'What did she do to her _hair_?'

'Does she think that someone would like that bag or something?'

'Nah, I think she just wants attention.'

In the meantime, I had walked to directly in front of Pete, who hurriedly rose from his seat and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away.

'Pete, we're finished. From now on I only want to be with a guy I really like. And Beth,' I said, turning around to face her, 'From now on, I will decide how to do my hair and what to wear. I'm fed up with being commanded like I'm in the army. It ends here: I can take care of myself, and I don't need you. You aren't my friend anymore, if you ever really were.'

And with those words, I turned around and walked out of the common room. I felt everyone was staring at me, and the room was completely silent.

'You bitch!' Beth screeched through the common room, 'You're only trying to become popular on your own. Well, I've got a surprise for you: you will never be! Your whole life is because of me!'

'Bye, Beth,' I said, before the portrait closed behind me.

I was hasting myself through the halls of Hogwarts, to the dungeons. When I arrived there, I knocked on Severus' office. He didn't want me to call him that, but when I thought about him, I always thought about Severus, not about Professor Snape.

'Come in,' I heard him said, as cold as ever.

I grinned and walked inside.

'Morning!' I called happily, and Severus moaned.

'Do you have to do that this early in the morning?'

'It isn't early, it's,' I paused and looked at my watch, 'A quarter past seven.'

He looked up.

'God! What did you do to yourself?'

'Nothing, I only decided to wear something different. Don't you like it?'

I made a rather wild pirouette and I brushed his inkbottle of the desk.

'It's wonderful,' he said, while waving his wand at the remainders of the inkbottle, 'It surely is something else than those miniskirts and short tops. Sometimes I got cold by just looking at you.'

'Never thought about the possibility that that might have been because of the temperature in your dungeons? I can't really say it's nice and warm in here.'

'That's not the point. But what did came to do? I don't think you would just skip your breakfast.'

'No, you're right. I came to tell you what just happened.'

I told him the whole story about Beth and Pete.

'Good for you,' he said, nodding approvingly, 'but I think it's time for you to go. Your first lesson starts in 5 minutes.'

'My first lesson is with you,' I said and I walked out of his office, 'See you soon!'

I liked Potions. Potions was by far my best subject, although the other students in my year hated it. I was the only one who followed Potions. Everyone had dropped the subject at the end of fifth year, or at the beginning of the summer vacations last year. So, every Monday I had two hours of Potions. Sometimes Severus gave me the hours of, although I stayed behind most of the times, to just talk with him.

I walked in to the classroom en started getting my stuff out of my bag, so I could continue to work on the potion I started last week. I realised I left my notes on my bed. I turned around and wanted to walk out of the classroom.

'Where do you think you're going?' Severus asked.

He had came in when I was unpacking my stuff.

'I forgot my notes. I wanted to go get them,' I answered politely.

Severus walked to his bookcase and pulled a book out of it.

'Use this one, I don't mind it this once.'

I took the book from him, and at the same time, someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Severus said, and I looked up.

McGonagall came walking in the classroom.

'Miss Smith,' she said, 'Would you mind coming with me?'

'What's wrong?' I asked, curious.

'Beth Jones just told me a story. She said you insulted her this morning in the common room.'

'And you do believe her?' I asked, disbelieving.

'No, that's why I wanted to hear your side of the story.'

'And why do you not think we can do that here,' Severus said, 'She already told me all about it.'

I nodded and McGonagall closed the door.

'Well, I guess we could do this in this classroom. Tell, please.'

I told her the story about my attack of rebellion and what I had said to Pete and Beth.

'Yes, that's what I had feared,' McGonagall sighed, 'Miss Jones told me a long story about you insulting her, where the whole common room could hear you. She also told that de students in the common room all laughed at her, because of something you said to her. I will have another conversation with her, to tell her I won't accept lies about these things.'

She walked out of the dungeons, still talking to herself.

'Everything always happens to you, doesn't it?' Severus teased, and I nodded.

'I thought I would get rid of those strange things by telling Beth I didn't want to be her 'friend' anymore. I'm afraid it didn't work that way.'

'You shouldn't say that, maybe Beth will now see that see is a terrible btch and that she would be better off if she'd leave you alone. I'm sure that someday, you will get good friends, who know you are a great girl. I had hoped that would happen in first year, but then you became friends with Beth and I decided you were old enough to take care of yourself. I thought you were not waiting for me to meddle with that.'

'Well, you'd better do the next time I do some stupid thing that will end up as a crisis. I hope you'll warn me beforehand, instead of saying after that crisis that you'd always known. That doesn't help much, you know.'

'I will try,' Severus answered, 'But I think that will be harder when you finish school at the end of the year. I don't think we will see each other every day, will we?'

'I don't think so,' I said, and I sighed, 'I don't know if I'm ready to take care of myself at the end of the year. Maybe I can live with my parents for another year, but I'll have to find a job, and after some time, I will also need to go and live alone. I don't know if I can. I would rather stay at Hogwarts for the rest of my life.'

----------------------------------------

That was the first chapter... Tell me what you think!

xx Sammy


End file.
